The disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus that extracts at least one color region from color regions included in an input image signal and performs image processing, and the like.
Conventionally, obtaining an output image signal by performing different kinds of processing on a specific region and remaining region in an image of an input image signal has been known. For example, implementing the so-called partial color effect by performing achromatic coloring on a region excluding a color region designated by a user has been known. Also, for example, two-dimensionally specifying and coloring only a main subject in a focus state has been disclosed in Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Publication No. Heisei 06-098232.